


Дом-1 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [5]
Category: Actor RPF, American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "5) Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. - Дэвид Кук"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом-1 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Дом-1  
> Размер: 90 слов  
> Фандом: RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Хейден Панеттьер/Дэвид Кук  
> Категория: гет  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для 1000smiles на заявку "5) Дом: Я напишу, как наши персонажи живут вместе. - Дэвид Кук"

– Я всегда хотела жить в Нэшвилле.  
Она лукавит, но не врет. Она не имеет ничего против Нэшвилла. Город, со своим очарованием и своими правилами. Ей нравятся семейные рестораны, и не нравится неторопливость жителей. Она жалуется на погоду и хвалит еду.  
– Переезд в Нэшвилл – хорошее решение для моей карьеры.  
Крупицы правды. Ее карьера выигрывает на этом столько же, сколько проигрывает.  
– Теперь здесь мой дом.  
Правда, правда, правда. Ее дом, их дом. Небольшой, обычный дом, но их. И это мог быть любой дом в любом городе. Потому что дом Хэйден – это Дэйв.


End file.
